bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers
center|350px Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers (original: "Birth of a Dark Hunter") ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die in der BIONICLE Encyclopedia erschien. In ihr geht es darum wie Nidhiki, während dem Toa-Dunkle-Jäger-Krieg, die Toa verrät und sich den Dunklen Jägern anschließt. ---- Toa Lhikan schlich leise durch die dunklen Straßen von Ta-Metru. Die Nacht war völlig still, als ob seine Wahlheimat eine Stadt der Toten geworden wäre. Selbst die Schatten schienen von der Furcht berührt worden zu sein, die Metru Nui im Griff hielt. Er fing an, eine kleine Flamme zu erzeugen, hielt dann aber inne. Turaga Dume hatte ihn davor gewarnt, seine Position durch den Einsatz seiner Kräfte preiszugeben. Der Feind würde ihn dann bis zur Quelle der Flamme verfolgen und wenn man ihn zu weit vom Kolosseum entfernt erwischen würde... nun, er hatte gesehen was von anderen Toa übrig geblieben war, die sorglos geworden waren. Man kann sich einen oder zwei Fehler gegen eine Rahi-Bestie erlauben, ermahnte er sich selbst. Aber nicht gegen diese Gegner. Die brauchen nur die kleinste verwundbare Stelle und dann— Ein Geräusch kam von oben – Metall das gegen Stein kratzte, zweifelsohne auf einem der Dächer. Ein Hinterhalt? Die Dunklen Jäger waren mehr als nur fähig dazu – und zu noch viel schlimmeren Dingen. Lhikan aktivierte seine Maske des Schutzes, die ein Kraftfeld um ihn warf, und er hielt seine Feuer-Großschwerter bereit. Wer auch immer – oder was auch immer – hinter ihm her war, sollte sich auf eine Überraschung gefasst machen. Eine vertraute Maske erschien über der Kante des Gießereidachs. „Entspann dich, Bruder. Ich bin’s.“ Toa Nidhiki sprang herunter und landete neben seinem Kameraden. Seine smaragdgrüne Rüs-tung war von zahllosen Kämpfen verkratzt und vernarbt. „Machst du jetzt schon Mitter-nachtsspaziergänge?“, flüsterte er. „Was ist los, gibt dir der Krieg nicht genug Beschäftigung?“ „Du solltest doch am Kolosseum bleiben, bei den anderen“, erwiderte Lhikan. „Ich habe mich gelangweilt. Außerdem, sechs Toa sollten ausreichen, um einen Turaga zu bewachen.“ „Nicht, wenn ich Recht habe“, sagte Lhikan mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Nicht wenn er die Zielscheibe von der Person ist, die ich denke. Die halbe Legion könnte in diesem Gebäude sein und er wäre immer noch nicht sicher.“ Unter seiner Kanohi-Maske der Heimlichkeit ließ Nidhiki ein Lächeln aufblitzen. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Bruder. Das war immer schon so. Erinnerst du dich noch, als die Spitzen all dieser Ko-Metru Türme des Wissens zerschlagen worden waren? Du warst dir sicher, dass der Kanohi Drache zurück war. Am Ende waren es doch seltsam gelaunte Eisfledermäuse.“ „Dann heb mal meine Stimmung“, sagte Lhikan. „Ich gehe nach Westen und gehe dort meine Runden. Du gehst nach Norden. Benutze deine Maske, bleib außer Sichtweite und um Mata Nuis Willen, wenn du Dunkle Jäger siehst, hol dir diesmal Hilfe.“ „Du nimmst einem den ganzen Spaß an der fortwährenden Gewalt, Lhikan“, kicherte Nidhiki, der bereits in den Schatten verschwand. *** Toa Nidhiki wanderte durch die breiten Alleen von Ga-Metru, vorbei an Tempeln und Schulen und Kanälen. Von allen Metru in der Stadt mochte er dieses am wenigsten. Es erschien einfach so sauber und ordentlich. Er bekam das Gefühl, dass sie, sollte ein wenig Wasser auf die Straße gespritzt werden, gleich ein halbes Dutzend Vahki-Patrouillen anfordern und im ganzen Metru den Notstand ausrufen würden. Er hatte seine Maske der Heimlichkeit, die es ihm erlaubte, in einer geisterhaften Gestalt zu reisen, schon längst abgeschaltet. So effektiv die Maske auch war, er fand es beunruhigend, wenn er seine eigenen Schritte nicht hören konnte. Lhikan würde sein Handeln „Eingehen eines unnötigen Risikos“ nennen. Aber Nidhiki bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass irgendein Dunkler Jäger in diesem bildhübschen, himmelblauen, ach so vollkommenen Stück eines Metru erwischt werden konnte. Etwas krabbelte durch die Schatten rechts von ihm. Der Anblick einer Schachtspinne, die auf ihre Nachtjagd ging, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Es war etwas, das er nie seinem Toa-Bruder gegenüber zugeben würde, aber Nidhiki hatte schon immer eine krankhafte Abscheu vor Schachtspinnen, Nui-Jaga, Nui-Rama... eigentlich allem Insektenartigen gehabt. Wenn es nach ihm ging, dann wäre Metru Nui schon lange von allen vielbeinigen Krabbelviechern gesäubert worden. Nidhiki wartete, bis die Spinne außer Sichtweite war, bevor er etwas vorsichtiger als zuvor weiterging. Es war nur dieses zusätzliche Stück Aufmerksamkeit, das es im erlaubte, die Gestalt zu bemerken, die von Schatten zu Schatten sprang. Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemanden gesehen hatte, der so in den Schatten zuhause zu sein schien wie er. Neugierig folgte er. Zwei Dinge wurden schnell offensichtlich. Das erste war, dass seine Beute kein Toa war – sie trug keine Kanohi Maske und sie war viel zu gut darin, ungesehen und ungehört durch die Nacht zu gleiten. Es war eine allgemeine Regel, dass Toa nicht sehr gut schleichen konnten. Das ging gegen ihr stolzes und öffentliches Heldenbild. Nidhiki war eine Ausnahme von dieser Regel. Wo er herkam führten Toa, die nicht aus den Schatten heraus zuschlugen, kein sehr langes Leben. Das zweite war ihr Zielort. Sie war auf direktem Kurs nach Südwesten in Richtung des Kolosseums. Normalerweise hätte das Nidhiki nicht beunruhigt, nicht mit der Sicherheitsstufe an diesem Ort. Aber was wäre, wenn diese Dunkle Jägerin gut genug war, um es nach innen zu schaffen und dann Turaga Dume wer weiß was anzutun? Nidhiki hielt an, holte seine Sichel hervor und zielte dahin, wo sie bald sein würde und nicht dahin, wo sie war. Dann feuerte er einen dünnen, gezielten Windstoß von der Stärke eines Hurrikans auf sein Ziel ab. Sie wandte sich nie um. Sie schrie nie auf. Sie sprang einfach beiseite als ob er sachte einen Kodan-Ball auf sie geschleudert hätte, landete geräuschlos und wirbelte in seine Richtung herum. Ihr Lächeln war herausfordernd. „Ich weiß die sanfte Brise zu schätzen“, sagte sie sanft. „Die Jagd ist eine heiße Arbeit.“ „Vielleicht brauchst du dann noch etwas mehr Abkühlung“, antwortete er. Diesmal setzte er seine elementare Luftkräfte mit beiden Enden seines Werkzeugs ein und schloss sie so dazwischen ein. Zu seiner Verwunderung legte sie einen Salto aus dem Stand hin und wich geschickt beiden Attacken aus. Bevor sie wieder auf Füßen stand, hatte sie schon zwei Wurfdolche gegen ihn geschleudert. Einer sauste an seiner Maske vorbei, während der andere im Vorbeiflug seine rechte Schulterrüstung aufschlitzte. „Ich schätze, die bringen euch beim Toa-Training nicht das Ausweichen bei“, sagte die Dunkle Jägerin. „Kein Wunder, dass eure Stadt fällt.“ Nidhiki schaute von dem frischen Einschnitt in seiner smaragdgrünen Rüstung zu seiner Fein-din. Sie hatte ihn absichtlich verfehlt, da war er sich sicher. Bei ihrer Treffsicherheit wäre er, wenn sie ihn töten wollte, schon längst tot. „Nicht meine Stadt“, erwiderte er. „Aber trotzdem ein Ort, den ich beschütze.“ „Oh. Eine Frage der Ehre?“ Nidhiki hielt inne bevor er antwortete. „Sagen wir mal es gab keine besseren Angebote.“ Er wandte seine Augen nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil von ihr ab, um seine Sichel bereit-zuhalten. Als er wieder nach oben sah, war sie weg, verschwunden wie ein Dunsthauch im Nachtwind. Nidhiki stand völlig still, er atmete nicht einmal, seine Beine waren angespannt und bereit zu springen. Er war ein Veteran aus Tausenden von Kämpfen und nicht so dumm, in Panik zu geraten. Da er nicht wusste, wo sie war, konnte jede von ihm gemachte Bewegung die falsche sein. Er aktivierte mental seine Maske und verschwand in den Schatten. „Oh, du bist gut.“ Ihre Stimme kam von oben. Sie saß inmitten der Schächte und beobachtete ihn. Es war ein perfektes Versteck – ein Wind, der stark genug wäre um sie zu vertreiben würde die Schacht-träger auf seinen Kopf fallen lassen – während hinter ihr hochzuklettern nichts anderes wäre als Selbstmord. „Ich könnte dich nun töten, Toa“, fuhr sie fort. „Aber ich habe für heute mein Soll erfüllt. Also werde ich dich einfach hierlassen und weggehen, um euren wertvollen Turaga zu erledigen. Falls du Angst vorm Dunkeln hast... nun, das solltest du zumindest.“ Nidhiki blieb still stehen, bis sich ein weiterer Wurfdolch in die Wand hinter ihm bohrte. „Wegen mir brauchst du nicht leise zu sein“, sagte die Dunkle Jägerin. „Ich weiß bereits, wo du bist. Ich kann deine Furcht riechen.“ Der Toa zwang sich, sich zu entspannen. Er war schon früher in schwierigen Situationen gewesen und hatte seinen Weg aus ihnen herausgeredet. Das war nur eine weitere. „Du wirst es nie schaffen. Es ist zu gut bewacht.“ „Dann sieh mir mal zu. Außer... du hast einen besseren Plan?“ „Wir sind auf gegnerischen Seiten, erinnerst du dich?“ „Müssen wir aber nicht sein.“ Ihre Stimme war nun über und hinter ihm. Er wirbelte herum, konnte sie aber immer noch nicht sehen. „Mit wie vielen Toa habt ihr angefangen? Einhundert? Zweihundert? Und was habt ihr noch übrig, vielleicht ein paar Dutzend? Die Dunklen Jäger haben bereits die halbe Stadt und wir werden bald auch die andere Hälfte haben. Wenn es vorbei ist, wirst du auch nur eine weitere Maske auf einem Haufen sein.“ Die Worte saßen. In den Monaten seit Turaga Dume den Dunklen Jägern eine Basis in Metru Nui verweigert hatte, waren zahllose Toa gefallen, Die meisten waren aus den Schatten nieder-gestreckt worden und wussten nie, dass ihr Feind da war. Oh, es gab ein paar Siege – Nidhiki hatte mehr aufgespürt als nur seine Gemeinsamkeit mit dem Feind und Lhikan war im Kampf sechs Toa wert – aber sie wussten alle, dass die Zahlen gegen sie sprachen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. „Wenn du sterben willst, dann wäre ich mehr als nur glücklich, dir den Gefallen zu tun“, fügte sie hinzu. „Aber wenn du leben willst... könnten wir etwas arrangieren.“ Ein langer Moment verging. Dann senkte Nidhiki seine Sichel. Eine Sekunde später ließ sich die als Lariska bekannte Dunkle Jägerin vor ihm auf den Boden fallen. Sie hielt immer noch ihre Wurfdolche bereit. „Der Umschattete – mein Arbeitgeber – hält immer nach neuen Talenten Ausschau“, sagte sie. „Hilf uns, das Kolosseum einzunehmen, und du kannst uns deinen Preis nennen.“ Die volle Wucht von dem, was er gerade tat, traf Nidhiki wie ein Schlag. Wenn er die Toa verraten würde, dann würde sein Name in Schande versinken... oder würde er es wirklich? Wer sollte es denn schon jemandem sagen?, fragte er sich selbst. Die Toa werden alle tot sein. Matoran? Die glauben doch eh alles, was man ihnen zu glauben befiehlt. Und die Dunklen Jäger? Ja, als ob irgendjemand auf die hören würde. „Metru Nui“, sagte er fest überzeugt. „Ich gebe euch Dume, Lhikan und den Rest und ich kriege die Stadt als Herrschaftsgebiet. Das ist mein Preis, nimm es an oder lass es sein.“ Lariska grinste. „Eigentlich denke ich, dass meine Wahl eher anzunehmen oder dich auf der Stelle zu töten ist. Aber ich lass das durchgehen. Triff mich hier morgen Nacht – dann gebe ich dir unsere Antwort.“ *** Der nächste Tag dauerte eine Ewigkeit. Nidhiki verbrachte seine Zeit, indem er durch die Flure des Kolosseums lief und sich als Herrscher über all dies vorstellte. Ab und zu fühlte er einen schuldbewussten Stich wegen seines Vorhabens. Aber dann erinnerte er sich selbst daran, dass es Dumes Schuld und die Schuld der anderen Toa war, weil sie geglaubt hatten, eine Chance gegen die Dunklen Jäger zu haben. Als die Zwillingssonnen untergingen, kam Lhikan herbei. „Nidhiki, da bist du ja. Es kommt aus dem Süden ein Boot mit Vorräten an Bord. Du musst es in Empfang nehmen.” „Klar”, antwortete Nidhiki, der dankbar für eine Ausrede war, um wegzuschleichen. „Ihr könnt euch wohl nicht bis zum bitteren Ende belagern lassen ohne eine Versorgungslieferung, was?“ Er ging, bevor Lhikan Antworten konnte. *** „Es ist ein Deal“, sagte Lariska. „Morgen führst du Lhikan und die Kolosseumswachen in die Schlucht des Endlosen Geflüsters in Po-Metru. Wir werden auf die Höhlen und Vorberge verteilt sein. Sobald es vorbei ist, werde ich mich persönlich um Dume kümmern... und dann gehört die Stadt dir, Nidhiki. Was gedenkst du mit ihr zu tun?“ Nidhiki setzte sich auf eine Bank und streckte seine Beine aus. „Vielleicht solltest du in der Gegend bleiben, Lariska, und es herausfinden.“ *** Nidhikis Neuigkeiten schlugen im Kolosseum ein wie ein Blitz. Die Dunklen Jäger hatten in einer Schlucht in Po-Metru ein Basislager aufgeschlagen. All ihre Operationen wurden von dort aus koordiniert. Ein geschickter Schlag und der Krieg würde vorüber sein. „Aber wir werden jeden Toa brauchen, den wir auftreiben können“, erzählte er Lhikan. „Wir können es uns nicht leisten, diese Chance zu verpassen, weil wir ein paar zurückgelassen ha-ben, um das Kolosseum zu bewachen.“ Lhikan sah Dume an. Der Turaga nickte. „Nidhiki sagt die Wahrheit. Wir werden vielleicht nie mehr eine solche Gelegenheit haben.“ „In Ordnung“, sagte Lhikan. „Ich versammle die Wache. Wir gehen sofort.“ Weniger als fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie auf dem Vormarsch, über einhundert Toa mit Lhikan und Nidhiki an der Spitze. Staubwolken wirbelten unter ihren gepanzerten Füßen auf, als sie die abgetragenen Wege durch Po-Metru bereisten. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Toa-Bruder oder eine Toa-Schwester in diesem Krieg verloren und alle wollten, dass er endete. Aber nicht, bevor sie die Dunklen Jäger voll für ihre Verbrechen zahlen lassen hatten. Seite an Seite marschierten sie in die Schlucht des Endlosen Geflüsters. Das Klirren ihrer Fußschritte hallte wieder und wieder. Die Sonne briet den blanken Fels so weit das Auge reichte. Ein paar Rahi-Flieger schwirrten am hellen Himmel umher. Von einem Basislager der Dunklen Jäger war nichts zu sehen. „Wo ist es?“, verlangte Lhikan zu wissen und wandte sich zu Nidhiki um. „Du hast gesagt, dass der Krieg heute enden könnte.“ „Und das wird er auch“, antwortete der Toa der Luft. Um sie herum erhoben sich Dunkle Jäger aus ihren Verstecken und richteten ihre Waffen auf die versammelten Helden. „Tut mir Leid, dass es auf diese Weise geschehen musste, Bruder.“ Lhikan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber auch nur halb so Leid wie mir das tut... und nenn mich nie wieder ‚Bruder.’“ Der Arm des Toa des Feuers schoss nach oben. Plötzlich erhoben sich Toa von den Spitzen des Schluchtwalls, einhundert, dann zweihundert und immer noch mehr. Sie sagten nichts und zielten nur mit ihren Werkzeugen auf die nun umzingelten Dunklen Jäger. Die Jäger waren nun die Gejagten und sahen sich hilfesuchend nach Lariska um. Sie schätzte ihre Chancen ab, zuckte dann mit den Achseln, ließ ihre Wurfdolche fallen und erhob sich. „Sehr schön“, sagte sie zu Nidhiki. „Du hast mich reingelegt.“ Lhikan schob Nidhiki zu der Front der Dunklen Jäger. „Er hat euch nicht betrogen. Obwohl ich wünschte, er hätte es.“ „Woher wusstest du es?“, fragte der Toa der Luft seinen früheren Freund. „Die letzte Nacht. Das Boot mit der Versorgungslieferung“, antwortete Lhikan. „Du bist weg-gegangen, ohne zu fragen, wo es anlegte. Ich ging dir nach, um dir die Information zu geben, und stolperte über dein Treffen mit deiner tödlichen neuen Freundin.“ „Und all diese neuen Toa?“ „Die ‚Lieferung’ aus dem Süden, die uns versprochen wurde. Da die Dunklen Jäger Augen und Ohren überall hatten, dachten Dume und ich, dass es besser wäre, nicht laut über Verstärkung zu reden. Sobald ich wusste, was du plantest, beorderte ich sie hierher, um unsere eigene Falle zuschnappen zu lassen.“ „Und was nun?“, fragte Lariska. „Treibt ihr uns alle ins Meer hinein?“ Der Toa des Feuers erwiderte ihren Blick mit kalten Augen. „Ein Bote wurde zum Umschatteten geschickt, noch bevor ihr diese Schlucht überhaupt erreicht hattet. Euch wird gestattet, auf dem Weg zu gehen, auf dem ihr hergekommen seid, das heißt, vorausgesetzt, dass die Dunk-len Jäger Metru Nui verlassen und nie wieder zurückkommen.“ Er drehte sich um und zeigte auf Nidhiki. „Angefangen mit ihm.“ Nidhikis Gesichtsausdruck war voller Unglaube. „Mit denen gehen? Aber ich bin ein Toa, Lhikan. Ich bin dein Waffenbruder!“ Lhikan wandte dem betrügerischen Toa der Luft seinen Rücken zu. „Nein. Nein, bist du nicht. Du hast das Recht, mich ‚Bruder’ zu nennen, verloren, als du uns alle verraten hast. Raus mit dir, Nidhiki – aus meiner Sichtweite und aus dieser Stadt. Geh raus, bevor ich dich umbringe.“ Sechs Monate Später Nidhiki saß auf einer Steinbank und sah einem Team Dunkler Jäger beim Trainieren zu. Ihre Mission war es, in eine schwer verteidigte Insel einzudringen und einen Stein zu stehlen, der als der Makoki bekannt war. Er kannte nicht die Details, aber anscheinend hatte der Um-schattete vor, den Stein in sechs Stücke aufzuteilen und so den sechsfachen Profit zu machen wenn er ihn wieder verkaufte. Die Truppe der Dunklen Jäger war zum größten Teil professionell und effizient. Sie schafften es, jedes Hindernis, dass Nidhiki aufgestellt hatte, entweder zu umgehen oder darüber hinweg zu gelangen, und eliminierten alle Zieldummys, die auftauchten. Alle von ihnen waren gut, das heißt, bis auf einen großen blauen Muskelklotz, dem jedes Anzeichen von Anmut, Stil oder Verstohlenheit fehlte. Nachdem er zusah, wie er eine Barriere demolierte, unter der er eigent-lich leise hätte durchschlüpfen sollen, hatte Nidhiki genug gesehen. „Krekka!“, schrie er. „Du hast gerade jeden Toa in mehreren Kios Umkreis aufgeweckt. Ein Toa des Feuers hat dein Team gesehen und du bist gerade im Begriff, Ehrengast bei einem Dunkle- Jäger-Grillfest zu werden. Was machst du jetzt?“ Der blaue Dunkle Jäger dachte lange Zeit darüber nach. Dann lächelte er und sagte, als ob er die Erleuchtung bekommen hätte: „Ihn zusammenschlagen?“ „Er ist da oben“, sagte Nidhiki und zeigte hoch auf eine nicht existierende Festung. „Du bist hier unten.“ Krekka sah zu der Stelle hoch, zu der sein Ausbilder zeigte, sah aber nichts. „Er ist nicht da oben. Ist er weggerannt?“ „Nein, aber warum tust du es nicht?“ „Weil es mir hier gefällt.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort stolzierte Nidhiki davon. Es war Zeit, dass er mal ein Wörtchen mit dem Umschatteten redete. *** „Sie sind bereit“, berichtete Nidhiki. „Alle von ihnen außer der blaue Idiot. Behaltet ihn hier, schickt mich und wir werden Euch Euren Stein besorgen. Das verspreche ich.“ Der Umschattete lächelte, sah aber nicht auf. „Und wir wissen ja alle, was deine Versprechen wert sind, nicht wahr, ‚Toa’ Nidhiki?“ Nidhiki unterdrückte es, zu sagen was ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Er hatte gesehen wie der Umschattete mit Insubordination umging. Stattdessen versuchte er es auf eine andere Weise. „Ich weiß wie Toa denken. Ich weiß, wie sie versuchen werden, den Stein zu verteidigen. Ich sollte auf diese Mission gehen.“ „Dein Wissen um deine früheren Verbündeten macht dich zu wertvoll als Trainer als dass ich deinen Verlust riskieren könnte“, sagte der Umschattete und versuchte nicht einmal, überzeu-gend zu klingen. „Krekka geht. Du bleibst.“ Nidhiki fühlte Wut in sich aufkochen. In den sechs Monaten, seit er auf die Insel des Um-schatteten gekommen war, hatte er nichts getan, außer anderen Dunklen Jägern bei der Vorbereitung ihrer Missionen zu helfen, über die Felsen zu laufen und auf den Ozean hinaus-zuschauen. Wenn es so etwas wie einen Toa der Langeweile geben würde, dann wäre er es. Und nun wegen dieser klotzförmigen, tollpatschigen Muskelmasse übergangen zu werden – das war zu viel. „Er ist ein Trottel“, sagte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Damit bekam er die Aufmerksamkeit des Umschatteten. Er richtete seine Augen auf Nidhiki und erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe. Seine Stimme klang wie berstendes Eis. „Und du bist ein Verräter. Du hast deinen Idealen, deinen Freunden und deiner Stadt den Rücken zuge-wandt, nur um deine eigene wertlose Haut zu retten. Wie könntest du auch nur im Entfern-testen glauben, dass ich dir jemals vertrauen würde, Nidhiki?“ Der Toa der Luft hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. Immerhin, der Umschattete hatte Recht. Er hatte sich gegen jeden gewandt, der sich auf ihn verlassen hatte. Die Toa wollten ihn nicht und die Dunklen Jäger benutzten ihn nur wegen seines Wissens. Er gehörte nirgendwohin. „Aber... ich bin nicht ohne Anerkennung deiner Talente“, fuhr der Umschattete fort. „Also, vielleicht hast du Recht – vielleicht würdest du uns am besten in der Welt jenseits dieser Insel dienen. Ich nehme an, dass du nur die gefährlichsten Missionen willst?“ Nidhiki lächelte und konnte kaum glauben, dass der Umschattete sich zu dieser Denkweise herumkriegen konnte. „Das sind die mit der höchsten Belohnung.“ „In der Tat. Zu gefährlich, um von irgendeinem Dunklen Jäger alleine ausgeführt zu werden. Du wirst dazu einen Partner brauchen. Glücklicherweise wartet der am besten für diese Auf-gabe geeignete vor meiner Kammer.“ Nidhiki drehte sich zur Tür um, überzeugt, wer gleich hindurchlaufen würde. Er und Lariska waren schon gute Kameraden gewesen seit dem Desaster auf Metru Nui. Er konnte sich mit niemand Besserem zusammentun. Die Tür öffnete sich. Nidhiki fing an, ihren Namen zu sagen... und dann erstarb das Geräusch langsam in seiner Kehle. Im Türrahmen stand... in der Tat so groß, dass er den Türrahmen sprengte... Krekka. *** „Sag mir den Plan noch einmal.“ Krekka setzte zur Antwort an, hörte dann aber auf, als ob der Gedanke in seinem Kopf einfach weggeflogen wäre wie ein hungriger Gukko-Vogel. Er sah für einen Moment etwas verloren aus. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Nidhiki zu hören verlangte. „Wir kommen dort an. Ich verhalte mich ruhig und versuche gruslig auszusehen. Wenn wir den Ort finden, schlage ich das Tor auf. Du gehst hinein. Ich bleibe draußen.“ „Warum?“, fragte Nidhiki. „Weil du es gesagt hast.“ „Und dann?“ Das war das vierte Mal, dass Nidhiki mit Krekka den Plan durchging, von Anfang bis Ende, und er würde es noch vier weitere Male machen, wenn er musste. „Du mischst den Ort auf und kommst dann wieder raus. Wir gehen und kommen wieder hier-her zurück. Du überreichst die Waffen dem Umschatteten und ich halte mein Maul und... und...“ Nidhiki blickte finster drein. „Und niemand wird verletzt.“ „Ach, richtig!“, sagte Krekka. „Den Teil vergesse ich immer.“ Es war ein ziemlich einfacher Job. Ein paar Matoran auf einer Insel in der Nähe hatten eine neue Art von Werfer entwickelt. Niemand wusste, was genau er abfeuern sollte, aber der Um-schattete wollte ihn dennoch. Vermutlich existierten nur ein paar Modelle. Sobald die gestohlen wurden und die Ausrüstung, die für ihre Erschaffung benutzt wurde, zu Stückchen zerschlagen worden war, würde es eine Weile dauern, bevor weitere gebaut werden konnten. Es gab natürlich Probleme. Es gab einen Toa auf der Insel, aber Lariska hatte sich einverstan-den erklärt, vorauszugehen und für Ablenkung zu sorgen. Die Matoran hatten Wächter um ihr Dorf herum postiert, aber sie deckten einen Zugangspunkt nicht, der das Erklettern einer steilen Klippe beinhaltete. Sie gingen wohl davon aus, dass niemand da hochkommen würde. Sie waren noch nie Krekka begegnet. Der große Dunkle Jäger rammte seine Faust in die Seite der Klippe und schaffte einen ge-brauchsfertigen Griff. Er begann zu klettern und stanzte dabei Löcher in den Fels. Nidhiki klet-terte hinter ihm hoch. Sie waren schon halb oben, als Nidhiki bemerkte, dass etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. „Einen Moment mal, Krekka“, sagte er. „Ich dachte, Lariska hätte gesagt, du könntest fliegen?“ Krekka antwortete mit seinem gewöhnlichen Blick der Verwirrung. Dann nickte er lebhaft. „Ach, stimmt ja. Hab’s vergessen.“ Wenn ich ihn eben mal von dieser Klippe stoßen würde, dann würde es niemand erfahren, grummelte Nidhiki zu sich selbst. Und das würde ich auch, nur hat der Umschattete gesagt, dass ich für sein Wohlbefinden verantwortlich bin. Krekka lief schnell zum Tor der Waffenkammer und zerschmetterte es mit einem Schwunghieb. Dann hielt er gehorsam an, drehte sich um und gestattete Nidhiki, alleine hineinzugehen. Die Werfer waren leicht zu finden. Es gab drei von ihnen, aber Nidhiki nahm nur einen für den Transport zurück zur Insel des Umschatteten mit. Dann grub er ein Loch in den felsigen Boden des Gebäudes und platzierte die anderen beiden darin. Keiner würde je daran denken, nach gestohlenen Gütern an genau dem Ort zu suchen, von dem sie gestohlen wurden – und nun, da Nidhiki wusste, wo sie waren, konnte er jederzeit zurückkommen und sie sich schnappen. Immerhin könnte er eines Tages eine Verwendung für sie haben, die der Umschattete nicht gutheißen würde. Er fing gerade damit an, das Loch aufzufüllen, als der Schatten von Krekka über ihn fiel. „Was machst du da?“, fragte der große Dunkle Jäger. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du draußen bleiben sollst!“ „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass der Umschattete gesagt hat, dass ich bei einem Job die ganze Zeit bei dir bleiben muss“, antwortete Krekka. „Was machst du da, Nidhiki.“ „Nach was sieht es wohl aus? Hör zu, Krekka, wir bringen einen zurück zum Umschatteten und behalten die anderen beiden für uns. Würdest du auch nicht gerne ein neues Spielzeug zum spielen haben?“ Krekka schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Umschattete sagt, dass alles an ihn zurück geht. Nichts wird zurückgelassen.“ „Krekka—“ „Der Umschattete sagt nein!“, sagte Krekka und rammte seine Faust in die Wand. Das ganze Gebäude wackelte, als ob es über ihnen einstürzen würde. Schlimmer noch, die Lautstärke seiner Stimme zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Matoran auf sich. Nidhiki konnte Wächter in diese Richtung kommen hören. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass er sicherstellen sollte, dass die Verwicklung der Dunklen Jäger in diesen Diebstahl geheimgehalten wurde, und das war nun in Gefahr. „In Ordnung“, sagte Nidhiki, sammelte die drei Werfer auf und hätte sie nur zu gerne gegen Krekka eingesetzt. „Aber nur, weil du so nett darum gebeten hast.“ *** Nidhiki erspähte zuerst die Fremde, die durch den Steinhof der Festung des Umschatteten lief. Sie war groß, stark, trug pechschwarze Rüstung und bewegte sich wie eine Schlange, ihre Augen flitzten von links nach rechts. Sie war neu und alles Neue auf dieser Insel war immer von Interesse für ihn. „Ich würde es nicht tun“, sagte Lariska. Sie war neben ihm aufgetaucht, ohne dass er sich je bewusst war, dass sie in der Nähe war. „Sie bedeutet Ärger.“ „Von welcher Sorte?“ „Sie will das Training der Dunklen Jäger und sie will auch dafür bezahlen. Aber sie tritt uns nicht bei. Sagt, sie hätte ihre eigenen Pläne. Also gibt der Umschattete ihr ein paar Stunden, damit sie ihre Meinung ändert und dann wird sie dorthin zurückgeschickt, wo sie herkam.“ „Und sie brauch unsere Fertigkeiten – also beinhalten ihre Pläne Diebstahl, Mord und Verrat“, murmelte Nidhiki. „Klingt nach meiner Art von Feierabend.“ Bevor Lariska ihn stoppen konnte, war er auf seinem Weg, um den Neuankömmling zu be-grüßen. *** „Geh mir aus dem Weg.“ Nidhiki bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass der Name der Fremden Roodaka war, aber ansonsten kaum etwas mehr über sie. Dennoch konnte er ein paar kluge Vermu-tungen anstellen und der beste Weg, um sie zu bestätigen, war von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Wenn man das, was sie hat, ein ‚Gesicht’ nennen kann, bemerkte er. „Ich will doch nur, dass du dich willkommen fühlst“, sagte er locker. „Das ist eine sehr freund-liche Insel, die wir hier haben – schwer verteidigt, Heimat von mehreren Hundert Killern und absolut tödlich für Eindringlinge... aber freundlich.“ Roodaka begann, sich an ihm vorbeizudrängeln. „Ich brauche keine Freunde.“ Nidhiki blockierte sie wieder. „Wir wäre es dann mit einem Geschäftspartner? Hör mal zu – Ich stecke nun schon seit über einem Jahr auf diesem Felsen fest. Die einzige Zeit, in der ich hier wegkomme, ist, wenn sie mich mit einem sabbernden Idioten ein paar Besorgungen machen lassen. Ich will hier raus.“ „Und was geht mich das an?“ „Du versuchst, von jemandem angeheuert zu werden oder du arbeitest bereits für sie“, ant-wortete Nidhiki. „Jemand, der Wesen mit meiner Art von Talent braucht. Stell mich dort vor. Wenn ich reinkomme, dann sehe ich zu, dass du belohnt wirst.“ Roodaka nickte. Als sie wieder sprach, tat sie es in einem verschwörerischen Ton. „Und was ist mit dem Umschatteten und den anderen Dunklen Jägern?“ Nidhiki zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die werden weiterhin das machen, was sie tun. Ich war für Größeres bestimmt. Ich war – ich bin – ein Toa. Ich sollte mickrige Inseln wie die hier beherrschen und nicht auf ihnen arbeiten.“ Die große, ebenholzschwarze Gestalt lächelte. „Ich denke, wir könnten zusammen ein Geschäft machen. Treff mich am Dock, sobald die Dunkelheit voll hereingebrochen ist. Wir werden dann unsere Abmachung abschließen.“ *** Die Mitternacht fand Nidhiki, als er beim Ufer des Wassers stand. Die Insel war still, fast so wie Metru Nui es vor einem Jahr gewesen war, in der Nacht, in der er Lariska traf. Er hatte ihr nichts von seinem Treffen mit Roodaka oder von seinen Plänen, die Insel zu verlassen, erzählt. Sie hätte es nicht verstanden. Sie war eine Dunkle Jägerin, von Beruf und von Natur aus. Die Vorstellung, dass er sich selbst in einem Teil seines Herzens immer noch als Toa sah, wäre lächerlich für sie gewesen. Sie war zu kurzsichtig, entschied er. Ihr Horizont endete an den Grenzen dieser Insel. Er hatte immer noch das schlanke, mächtige Aussehen eines Toa. Er hatte immer noch die Kräfte eines Toa. Alles, was er zu tun hätte, wäre eine Insel zu finden, wo sie noch nie von Lhikan oder Dume oder Metru Nui gehört haben und die Bevölkerung antreten würde, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Alles, was er wollte, würde ihm gehören, und vielleicht... vielleicht wäre er vielleicht wieder ein Held. Immerhin sehe ich so aus, erinnerte er sich selbst. Natürlich ist das egal wenn Roodaka nicht bald auftaucht. Er starrte auf den Ozean hinaus und dachte über seine Vergangenheit und Zukunft nach. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er Metru Nui gesehen hatte. Es war der Tag, an dem er und eine handvoll anderer Toa dort als Antwort auf einen Aufruf, den Kanohi-Drachen zu besiegen, dort ankamen. Sie waren einander fremd gewesen, aber dennoch Brüder – sie teilten alle die Verantwortungen und die Risiken des Daseins als Toa. Es war ein besonderes Band, wie nichts, das die Dunklen Jäger verband. Und, zu Nidhikis Überraschung und Bestürzung, bemerkte er, dass er es vermisste. Sicherlich, vielleicht waren sie nicht wirklich seine Freunde... vielleicht waren sie zu schnell gewesen, als sie sich gegen ihn stellten, anstatt dass sie zu verstehen versucht hätten, weshalb er getan hatte, was er getan hatte... vielleicht konnten sie nicht über ihren Neid und Groll auf den einzigen Toa, der klug genug gewesen war, nach sich selbst zu sehen, hinwegsehen. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann würde der Krieg immer noch weitergehen, erinnerte er sich selbst. Der Umschattete würde in diesem Moment im Kolosseum sitzen. Aber dankt man mir dafür? Nein. Ich werde ins Exil geschickt. Nun gut, ich werde einen Ort finden, wo sie einen Toa brauchen und nicht so wählerisch sind, von welcher Art. Und wenn Lhikan oder einer dieser Metru-Nui-Helden versucht, ihn mir wegzunehmen, dann werde ich sie den Tag bereuen lassen, an dem sie eine Kanohi aufgesetzt haben. Alles, was ich brauche, ist Roodaka, um mir dabei zu helfen, das zu bekommen, was ich verdiene... Rhotuka-Rotoren, die ja pure Energie waren, machen im Flug kaum Geräusche. Selbst wenn es der, den Roodaka abgefeuert hatte, getan hätte, hätte Nidhiki ihn nie über das Geräusch seiner eigenen Gedanken hinweg gehört. Er bemerkte nur den schwarzen Schmerz, als er traf, wie die Welt sich vor seinen Augen drehte, das bizarre Gefühl, wie sich seine Muskeln veränderten, sich umgestalteten und zu etwas fremdartigem wurden. Es dauerte sechs Sekunden. Für Nidhiki dauerte es eine Ewigkeit. Als es schließlich vorbei war, lief er... nein, er lief nicht, zumindest nicht wie zuvor... an den Rand des Wassers. Alles, was er sehen konnte, waren die dunklen Wellen. „Lass uns helfen.“ Die Stimme gehörte dem Umschatteten. Einen Augenblick später war der ganze Strand in Fackellicht getaucht. Und nun konnte Nidhiki sein Spiegelbild im Wasser sehen. Er schrie für sehr lange Zeit. *** Roodaka sah amüsiert zu, wie Nidhiki seinen neuen Körper zu meistern versuchte. Er stolperte auf dem Sand umher und versuchte, sich wie ein Toa zu bewegen, war aber ein Gefangener der monströsen Gestalt, die ihr Mutationsrotor ihm gegeben hatte. Sie wandte sich zum Umschatteten um. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ich mir mein Training verdient habe?“, fragte sie. „Definitiv“, antwortete der Umschattete. Er dachte noch einmal darüber nach, wie fantastisch ihre Kräfte doch wären. Nidhikis Kopf und Arme hatten ihre Form verändert. Das Groteskeste von allem war sein Unterkörper, der nun dem eines großen, vierbeinigen Insekts ähnelte. Der Anblick war selbst für ein paar der versammelten Dunklen Jäger zu viel. Lariska war bereits zurück zur Festung geflohen. „Du hättest es wirklich wissen sollen“, sagte der Umschattete zu Nidhiki. „Roodaka wollte etwas von mir haben. Sie versuchte, den Bericht über eure Konversation zu benutzen um es zu kaufen, aber ich bestand auf mehr. Falls du dich immer noch selbst damit getäuscht hattest, dass du wieder ein Toa sein könntest, dass du den Fleck des Verrats so leicht aus deinem Geist waschen könntest, dann wollte ich diesen Traum ein für alle Mal aus dir herausstreichen.“ Der Umschattete lachte, ein harsches und kratzendes Geräusch. „Du bist ein Monster, Nidhiki. Matoran, die dich sehen, würden schreiend davonrennen. Du wirst nie wieder bejubelt, nie wieder bewundert und nie wieder von der Menge als Retter gepriesen werden. Was bist du jetzt? Ein Toa der Alpträume? Ein Held, Nidhiki, oder ein Schrecken? Nein, ich glaube, dass du herausfinden wirst, dass dein Platz jetzt und für allezeit bei den Dunklen Jägern ist. Denn wer sonst würde dich haben wollen?“ Nidhikis Augen flammten vor Hass auf. Der Umschattete schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Statt-dessen lachte er nur und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Ex-Toa. „Es ist auf eine Weise schon ironisch“, sagte der Anführer der Dunklen Jäger. „Dein Freund Lhikan hätte dein Elend damals in Metru Nui beenden können, aber er entschied sich, es nicht zu tun. Zweifelsohne dachte er, er würde dir einen Gefallen tun, als er dir gestattete, unverletzt mit uns wegzugehen.“ Der Umschattete drehte sich um und ging weg, wobei er sagte: „Eines Tages solltest du ihm wirklich gebührlich danken.“ Einer nach dem anderen brachen Roodaka und die anderen auf. Keiner sprach ein Wort der Trauer für den Toa, der gerade gestorben war... und keiner sprach ein Wort der Begrüßung für den Dunklen Jäger, der gerade geboren worden war. Charaktere * Der Schattige * Nidhiki * Lhikan * Lariska * Krekka * Roodaka * Turaga Dume